Peripheral auditory function is being evaluated in children and adults with Autism. For this difficult-to-test population, differential audiologic assessment is a prerequisite to appropriate long-term educational and psychological management. Some patients show previously undiagnosed mild conductive losses, amenable to medical intervention, while others show minimal high frequency sensorineural losses. Auditory brain stem response evaluations on this population are almost uniformly within normal limits.